candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Savory Springs
Not to be confused with the 22nd episode of Reality, Savory Shores. | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Tiffi uses a straw to drink soda from the springs, while Hippo is riding on a huge geyser of soda. New things *Mystery candy + sugar key dispenser is introduced in level 2502. Levels Savory Springs is an extremely hard episode, with a mean of 6.73. It has one somewhat hard level: , four hard levels: , , and , five very hard levels: , , , and , as well as four extremely hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Blooming Backyard. Gallery Story= EP168 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2496 Reality.png|Level 2496 - |link=Level 2496 Level 2497 Reality.png|Level 2497 - |link=Level 2497 Level 2498 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2498 - |link=Level 2498 Level 2499 Reality-0.png|Level 2499 - |link=Level 2499 Level 2500 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2500 - |link=Level 2500 Level 2501 Reality.png|Level 2501 - |link=Level 2501 Level 2502 Reality.png|Level 2502 - |link=Level 2502 Level 2503 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2503 - |link=Level 2503 Level 2504 Reality.png|Level 2504 - |link=Level 2504 Level 2505 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2505 - |link=Level 2505 Level 2506 Reality-0.png|Level 2506 - |link=Level 2506 Level 2507 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2507 - |link=Level 2507 Level 2508 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2508 - |link=Level 2508 Level 2509 Reality-0.png|Level 2509 - |link=Level 2509 Level 2510 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2510 - |link=Level 2510 |-| Champion title= Bubbly Blower.png|Champion title|link=Bubbly Blower Episode 168 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 168 completed! (Facebook) Episode 168 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 168 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Savorysprings.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 170.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This episode's story used to be for Episode 162, until it was moved, due to the release of the bobber in Episode 162. *This episode shares its first word with Savory Shores. **Before Dreamworld was removed, it used to share its second word with Sprinkle Springs. *Based on the background, this episode appear to take place on the opposite side of Sweet Skies. *This was the second episode without candy order levels at all (since their debut) until the redesign of Level 2499. **This episode was therefore similar to Minty Meadow (Episode 64), where the only objectives in all levels will be jelly and/or ingredients. Also, said episode was released around two years before this one (104 episodes ago, with new episodes each week). *Even though this episode's number ends in an "8", it doesn't continue the trend of episode numbers ending with "8" having candy cannons which can spawn new things for the first time. However, there is a cannon which can spawn two different elements from the same cannon for the first time. *All jelly levels except level 2505 requires double jellies to clear. *All mixed levels requires cherries to be collected. None of them require hazelnuts. *This episode used to continue the trend of having bobbers, with only one level having them. However, said level has been redesigned so it no longer has bobbers. *Chameleon candy cannons return after their absence since Crispy Clearing. *This episode contains a Hell's cluster (2502-2510). *It's the last episode on Flash version with Hippo. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Desert-themed episodes